


A.I.

by LStar



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, i have reasons, not an au, short sweet to the point, this is actually totally canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Reiji has always wondered why his boyfriend absolutely refuses to bottom, and decides to ask him about it.





	A.I.

**Author's Note:**

> Further detail why (I) believe Ai tops.

 

"Hey, Ai-Ai! Can I ask you something?" Reiji asked, plopping on the couch of the living room of the Quartet Night's apartment as Ai typed at his laptop. Ai didn't even look up from what he was doing as he spoke. "What is it?" he didn't even pause his movements. It was probably an online game, honestly, that Ai needed to concentrate on. But, as he knew Ai was a robot, he knew Ai would be fine simply talking. "Soooo when we make love, why do you refuse to bottom?" he questioned.

Ai actually paused his movement for two solid seconds before continuing to type and click. "Why does it matter?"

Reiji pouted at the lack of attention. "It doesn't. I'm just curious. When I first proposed the idea of us making love you insisted on topping and it just became normal for us. Do you just not like the idea of bottoming?" he asked. Ai sighed. "If you really want to know..." he paused his game and looked at Reiji in the eye. "I wasn't programmed solely for sex."

"I know tha-"

Ai held up a hand. "Originally, when I was created, I was created to become the perfect idol. I was still given an emotional developer, as if I were to be completely emotionless, I would not be a good idol towards my fans. But emotions...though they are quite perplexing and complex, they are something I feel. And, similar to that of a human, I cannot control who I have feelings for."

Reiji's brows furrowed. "I get that, but what's that got to do with what I asked?" he was confused.

"I fell for you, Reiji, and when you proposed the idea of sexual intercourse, I was hesitant. Not because of you, but because of my inability to have physical pleasure. I do not feel pain, I do not feel pleasure. If you were to top, it would not be enjoyable. For example, if someone to put their finger in your mouth, would you find enjoyment in that?" Ai looked at Reiji.

Reiji blinked. "Well, no."

"And what were to happen if, say, Ranmaru proposed the idea of sticking his finger in your mouth?"

Reiji snickered softly at the idea. "I mean...his finger would get wet, and I think I'd be feeling really awkward with that. I wouldn't know what to say."

Ai nodded. "That is precisely the correct analogy I am using for this. Hypothetically, if I were to bottom, your dick would just be inside of me, and I would be feeling nothing. And besides, it could severely harm you, as since I do not have the proper body parts as a human, I do not outstretch like you would, if I were to have intercourse with you. Your dick would simply be too big and you could harm yourself trying to enter inside of me. That is why I refuse to bottom," Ai smiled abit, "I do not wish for you to harm yourself, and even if it were possible, it would not be very enjoyable, having metallic parts rubbing you, and it would be rather uncomfortable for me."

"Ohh, okay...wait! Wait! So when we do make love, when you top, does that mean it's not enjoyable to you?!" Reiji panicked. He didn't want to be the only one to feel pleasure. Ai hummed abit, shutting his eyes.

"I would not say it is not enjoyable, rather it is abit unpleasurable."

Reiji stared at Ai in confusion.

Ai smiled. "I mean, I find getting rubbed to be a nice feeling, but not arousing. But whenever we have sexual intercourse, I find it quite enjoyable, seeing your reactions. I know exactly what to do to draw out the exact same reactions from you, and your voice is very lovely to listen to when all you can say is my name."

Reiji's jaw dropped open in shock, his face turning bright red.

"What brought your question on?" Ai inquired.

"Ha? I was just wondering! That's all! I'm fine with things how they are, but it was kinda weird that you refused to bottom," Reiji leaned forward, smiling, "I suppose I can always fantasize topping."

"In your dreams. The likelihood of you topping anyone else is a strong 1.02% chance," Ai replied. Reiji whined. "Whaaat? Ai-Ai that's so mean!"

Ai simply smiled, setting his laptop on the little table and walking over to where Reiji was, sitting next to him, cupping his face. "That is not a bad thing, Reiji. I meant it in a good way. You deserve to be taken care of, and though I am quite positive you would be a fantastic top, you should remain on the bottom."

Reiji's pout melted to a smile. "Aww, that's so sweet, Ai-Ai! But that's not what I meant either! When I said fantasize, I mean read a fanfiction about us."

"A fanfiction...a fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, book or-"

"Or a band too. Yep. People write what they like about us! It's kinda weird, but it's harmless. I'm actually honored that people would wanna write about me! There's tons of talented writers out there!" Reiji said, "and a fanfiction can be romantic. Some people believe we should be together, and write stories about us."

Ai looked weirded out.

"And some people have written  _smut_ about us~" Reiji smirked, "and guess who topped."

Ai stared at Reiji. "Why would people assume I bottom?" he asked. Reiji shrugged. "I dunno. Because you've said in interviews you're inexperienced? Or maybe because people see a feminine face and instantly associate them as being a bottom? You're cute, so you couldn't possibly top. That's what I'm guessing."

"...I do not understand how any of that is relevant," Ai huffed, pouting. "Even though I had been previously inexperienced, that does not mean I cannot learn through extensive research and practice."

"Practice on me, I hope," Reiji joked.

Ai smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to Reiji's forehead. "Yes. Practice on you."

Reiji flushed abit and leaned into Ai, resting his head on Ai's shoulder. "I'm glad that I got to learn abit more about you, Ai-Ai," he yawned. Ai looked down at him in amusement. "Are you tired? I suppose it has been quite the day today, with practices and auditions going on. Rest, now, Reiji. I will still be here."

At Ai's reassurance, Reiji just smiled, and let his eyes shut, and sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a not-so-good fanfic on another website (the idea's cute but it didn't make allot of sense) and they included a really awkwardly written Top!Reiji x Bottom!Ai smut chapter and I'm not gonna lie, reading Top Reiji and Bottom Ai just makes me super uncomfortable, I'm pretty sure I've already explained why, but this just explains what I believe.  
> I've actually taken up to reading Ai x Reiji doujinshi, and saw all of the hentai of them is literally Ai topping. All of them were Reiji bottoming. Though my personal favorite is one called "Stand Up!"...  
> I just don't think Ai should bottom, he's inexperienced but?? Hm.


End file.
